


Not A Problem

by Greenmonster



Category: Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Bedwetting, Gen, Hurt/Comfort, Injury, Sisters, Stabbing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-04
Updated: 2020-05-04
Packaged: 2021-03-02 17:07:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 684
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24000313
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Greenmonster/pseuds/Greenmonster
Summary: Arya finds she has a problem after being stabbed. Sansa helps her see it's not her fault.
Kudos: 1





	Not A Problem

Arya woke in the night. Her bed was soaked again. She sighed and did her best to remove the wet bedding. Tears ran down her face and she wished she could go back in time. Back before the stabbing left her with this problem. Back before everything. She wanted her family back. She would even sew and pay better attention to her work! She fell to the floor and cried. 

A knock on the door went unnoticed. Sansa entered and went to her sister. "Arya, what's wrong? Are you alright?" She asked, setting her candle down. Arya burrowed into Sansa and kept saying " I'm sorry. I'm so sorry. " Sansa was puzzled for a moment. "Arya, what are you sorry for?" She asked. " I couldn't help it. I didn't mean to. I'm sorry. " "Arya, what?" The wet sheets in Arya's hands explained everything. "Oh, Arya! It's alright. Leave that and go get cleaned up. You can stay in my bed." " But, what if I wet your bed too? " Arya asked, worried about what would happen. "Then the maids will clean that up too. Go get ready and come to bed, we can deal with this in the morning."

Sansa woke to sobbing. "I'm sorry. I'm really sorry. I didn't mean to." Arya apologized. "Arya, I told you, it's alright. Not a big problem." Sansa soothed. She knew the sheets were wet. Hugging Arya and letting her cry Sansa asked, "What caused this? Do you know?" As far as she knew Arya hadn't wet the bed since she was three.  
" Stabbing. " Arya said, showing her sister the scar. " "Oh, you poor dear! How did you manage to live..." Her voice trailed off. " I was helped. But I can't seem to stop wetting the bed. " "Let's see the Maesters. Maybe they can help."

" You are lucky to be alive! How? " Asked the Maester. "It's a long story." Arya said. " Well, in any case, you have damage to a muscle in your bladder. You can't hold urine at night because of it. Unfortunately this is permanent I'm afraid, my Lady. You are going to have to learn to cope. " "How do I do that?" She asked. " The only thing I know is diapers. " Said the man. "Aren't nappies for babies?" Arya asked. " Not always. " "So, am I a baby again?"  
Arya was getting worried. "No, my lady, not at all! You will sleep better and your bed will stay dry." " where might we procure some? " Sansa asked. "Let me see to that, Your Grace." Said the Maester.

" Is he kidding me? How do I even put this on? " Arya asked. "I can help you if you wish." Sansa said. " At least the first few times. " Arya thought. "Okay. But only because I'm new at this." Sansa could see the disdain on her sister's face and said, " It's alright. I will be quick. " Arya allowed her sister to help her. "Well? Comfortable?" Asked Sansa. " Different. But not uncomfortable. " Arya replied. "Now I wished I played with dolls more, then I'd know how to do this." " It's not hard. You'll get the hang of it soon. " Sansa encouraged. "Goodnight, sleep well." She said before going to her own chambers.

In the morning, Arya woke in a dry bed. Now she worried about what the maids would say. Everyone knew the maids gossip about everything. "Sansa, what about the maids? They'll tell the whole town!" Arya said, worried.  
" No, they won't. The maids may gossip, but they also know how to keep secrets. This is one secret they will  
keep. " "But the clothes line..." " They have one inside too, remember? " How could she forget! Arya spent hours hiding there and watching everything. "So, they won't say a word?" " No. " "And nobody else has to know?" " No. "  
Arya visibly relaxed, she decided that soggy nappies were better than a wet bed. At least they were easier to change. "Since you are already up and dressed, let's get breakfast." Sansa said. Arya was surprised when Sansa's words came true. Nobody shared this secret and in the end it really was no big deal.


End file.
